primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
List of unnamed Anomaly Research Centre personnel
A list of unnamed personnel who were employed by the Anomaly Research Centre. This page does not include any Special Forces soldiers, divers and medics. Personnel at the first Anomaly Research Centre Talking men The talking men's position were unknown. They were seen chatting when Professer Nick Cutter walked down the hallway. (Episode 2.1) It is unknown if they survived when a Future Predator was released in the ARC. (Episode 2.6) Female employee The female employee's position was unknown. She greeted Cutter as she walked down the hallway, but he did not respond as he did not recognise her due to having changed the timeline. (Episode 2.1) She survived the Future Predator incursion, as she was later seen working in the ops room after the attack, and fled the ARC after a bomb was dicovered. (Episode 2.6) Male employees and scientist The male employees and scientists were seen talking in the laboratory that over looks the operation rooms. (Episode 2.1) It is unknown if they survived the Future Predator incursion. (Episode 2.6) Human Resources Three people who were believe to be the Human Resources were welcoming Jenny Lewis on her second day, in the operation rooms. Later, the woman in the green shirt was seen talking to a female scientist. (Episode 2.2) It is unknown if they survived the Future Predator incursion. (Episode 2.6) Female analyst The female analyst wore a purple cardigan and worked at a desk in the ops room, where she was unbothered by the presence of the Columbian Mammoth in a cage behind her. She was later seen in a lab studying some creature x-rays and was startled when Nick Cutter punched Stephen Hart. She survived the Future Predator attack through unknown means and observed Connor's attempts to hack into the traitor Leek's personnel files alongside other curious personnel. When Cutter discovered the presence of a bomb, he yelled for everyone to evacuate and the female analyst promptly ran for her life. (Episode 2.6) Scientist The ARC Scientist was working in one of the labs when he/she was killed by the Future Predator, leaving only their broken glasses and blood. (Episode 2.6) Male and female employees These unknown staff, a man and a woman, worked in an unknown capacity. They were either on Cutter's wild goose chase or absent when the Future Predator attacked. (Episode 2.6) They first appeared in the operations room alongside James Lester and Lorraine Wickes, watching the Anomaly Detector as Leek was threatening to kill Nick Cutter. When the tables were turned and Leek was killed by his captive Predators, the woman averted her eyes in disgust while the man was visibly unsettled. (Episode 2.7) Asian lady The Asian lady appeared to be a scientist. She was taken hostage when Helen Cutter invaded the ARC, fortunately she escaped the when Helen's bomb exploded. (Episode 3.3) She was seen having a seemingly meaningful conversation with Danny Quinn, when he was still a fugitive. (Episode 3.5) During Christine Johnston's occupation of the ARC, she helped Abby Maitland, Connor Temple, Danny and Sarah Page by sending them coordinates for a safehouse. (Episode 3.6) She later watched helplessly as Helen Cutter took Christine Johnson hostage. (Episode 3.9) Jenny Lewis' public relations team }} Jenny's team of public relations workers were said to continue working with the ARC after Jenny Lewis left. Their job was to come up with cover stories to tell the public, convincing them that they did not see what they really did. They made up a cover story for the Maidenhead floods and Deinosuchus/Velociraptor incursions. (Fire and Water) Their presence explains why another public relations manager was not appointed after Jenny's retirement. Personnel at the second Anomaly Research Centre Emergency ARC teams The emergency ARC teams were a number of quickly assembled teams made up of Abby Maitland, Hilary Becker, all other Anomaly Research Centre personnel and Special Forces soldiers. They were called in during the 2011 Convergence to deal with the hundreds of creatures making their way to the present day, and the entire operation was coordinated by Jess Parker and James Lester. The pair sent all the teams to any new Anomaly sites were they would deal with any creatures and lock the Anomalies. Like in many military systems, teams names were assigned using the NATO Phonetic Alphabet (e.g. Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, etc). Many teams, such as Team Delta, did not survive the encounters, and even more failed to stun the creatures and lock the anomalies. (Episode 5.5) Male and female field agents ||name = Unknown |Profession = Field agents |Affiliations = Anomaly Research Centre |Actor/Actress = Jennifer Huva unknown |Status = Alive}} At some point in the near-past or future, Connor and two other field agents dealt with an Albertosaurus rampaging through London, and sent it back through its Anomaly. The male team member started to set up a Locking Mechanism, when the Albertosaurus returned and took new team member Kieran Coles through with it, Connor went through the Anomaly after Kieran. The female team member told Connor to be careful, before he left. See also *List of minor unnamed characters *List of minor Special Forces personnel *List of minor novel characters Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:ARC Staff Category:Occupations Category:Unnamed Characters